


It's All Right // Todo está bien

by 2air4myskirt



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Español | Spanish, Everyone Needs A Hug, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic, Season/Series 01, Translation Available
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2air4myskirt/pseuds/2air4myskirt
Summary: Lance no está preparado para asumir que La Tierra está en peligro. Su único consuelo es su soledad ... o quizás Keith.





	It's All Right // Todo está bien

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os guste. Primer fanfic que hago. Yasss
> 
> Hope you like it. If you want, I can translate it in English (I could try C: )

A veces Lance pensaba en qué habría pasado si no hubiera dejado La Tierra. Si continuara su vida normal, si conociese a alguien especial, si de una vez por todas aprobaba sus asignaturas en Garrison… A veces pensaba, o quizás siempre lo pensaba cuando se sentaba delante de aquella ventana que daba directamente hacia el espacio. Le gustaba sentarse a oscuras con la única luz de las estrellas y los planetas reflejándose dentro de la habitación. Buscaba la calma en el caos del universo para encontrar su soledad.  
No sabía muy bien en qué momento descubrió esta sala, pero fue solo para él y cada vez que podía se escaqueaba de los demás para observar, pensar y recordar a su familia. A veces, simplemente miraba hacia el espacio, otras veces lloraba para él y otras cuantas, solo estaba ahí como aquello que veía, existiendo.

Keith sabía que Lance necesitaba estar a solas, pero no podía dejar de seguirlo con la mirada cada vez que se levantaba de la mesa para irse a saber dónde. Aún era reciente la noticia de que el imperio podía haber estado ya en la Tierra, pero aún no se quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas y más, delante de humanos como ellos. Era un golpe duro pensar en que tu planeta podría estar siendo atacado. Tu familia, amigos, tu vida allí, se desmoronaba por completo.

\- Allura, ¿estás segura que las señales que recibimos eran las de Alfa?.- Preguntó Keith mientras la princesa organizaba el mapa estelar.

\- No podemos estar de acuerdo, pero sí que se aproximan a ese sistema… Incluso más allá, creemos haber visto señales de sistemas cercanos como el vuestro. – Allura dejó de mover mandos para mirar hacia Shiro.

\- Princesa. - Shiro pareció entender.- ¿La Tierra está en peligro?

El silencio invadió la sala. Coran, Allura, Keith y Shiro mantenían un silencio tenso, esperando cualquier respuesta.

\- Sabemos que fuiste capturado en Cerberos, pero la señal no parece haberse disipado. - Dijo Coran.- Un año después y con la reaparición de Voltron, el imperio parece no moverse de sus posiciones, incluso, me atrevería decir, a extenderse más allá.

\- Entonces, la tierra…- Keith parecía aliviado, pero rápidamente lo cortó Coran.

\- No está bajo ataque, pero sí está en un punto delicado. Puede ocurrir en cualquier momento siempre que Zarkon de la señal. - Puntuó Allura.

\- ¡Debemos proteger la Tierra! .- Soltó Keith dando un paso hacia delante .- No podemos dejar que sometan a los nuestros como hemos visto en otros planetas. Shiro. - se dirigió hacia él.- No podemos dejar que les hagan lo que te hicieron a ti. A Matt.

\- Keith, eso n-

\- ¡No podemos dejarlo así! .- Keith estaba frustrado.

\- Keith, sabemos que es vuestro planeta. No vamos a dejar que Zarkon invada la Tierra, pero entiende que cualquier movimiento en falso puede llevar a su destrucción. – Explicó Allura. – Saben que pueden usarlo como punto débil, el punto débil de Voltron, pero confía en nosotros. Ya hemos perdido nuestro planeta, no dejaremos que perdáis también el vuestro.

Lance escuchaba desde el pasillo. Iba a entrar para preguntar sobre los leones hasta que escuchó a Keith gritar. Ya había escuchado a Keith discutir muchas veces, pero esta vez se le notaba desesperado. La Tierra estaba en peligro.  
Apoyó su espalda contra el muro mientras escuchaba a Shiro y a Allura discutir. Cerró los ojos volviendo a recordar a su familia, su casa, los paisajes verdes, la playa, la lluvia…

\- ¿Lance? .- Lance abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que Keith había salido de la sala y lo estaba mirando mientras él lloraba en silencio. - ¿lo has escuchado?

\- Y-yo no, yo no estab- .- Lance no sabía qué decir, las lágrimas eran prueba suficiente e intentaba secárselas con la manga de su chaqueta. Keith se acercó y sin decir ninguna palabra lo abrazó.

\- Está bien. Todo estará bien.- Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. – Tranquilo.  
El abrazo de Keith se sentía pequeño pero fuerte. Un abrazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver a juntar todo lo que se había roto dentro de Lance.  
Lance lloró sobre el hombro de Keith. Lloró por todo. Por su familia, por sus amigos, por la vida tranquila que quería… lloró por sentirse así, lloró por estar llorando y por estar abrazando, mientras lloraba, a su rival.

No volvieron a hablar de aquello. No volvieron a hablar de cómo Lance pedía a Keith que se quedara con él un rato más. No volvieron a hablar de cómo Keith acompañaba a Lance hasta su habitación, ni de cómo se aseguraba de que estuviera bien hasta quedarse dormido sin dejar de soltarle la mano.  
Tampoco hubo ninguna mención sobre la Tierra. Shiro y Allura decidieron no preocupar al resto e hicieron sus planes de entrenamiento como todos los días. Era todo normal, o casi todo.

Lance volvía noche tras noche a la misma sala. Su rutina no variaba excepto para cambiar de posición y observar el espacio, sentado, tumbado o apoyado contra el cristal, recordando una y otra vez a su familia y todas las cosas que le reconfortaban.  
El recuerdo de Keith cuando Lance se rompió al escuchar las noticias sobre la tierra, lo reconfortaba. El recuerdo de aquel abrazo lo reconfortaba. Aquellas palabras lo reconfortaban.

\- Todo está bien .- Se repetía Lance mientras observaba por la ventana. – Todo… estará bien.

 

La misión en el planeta Mhore fue peor de lo esperado. La base terrestre Galra fue una trampa la cual fue casi mortal para los paladines. Pidge pudo interferir dentro del sistema de la base para abrir las compuertas y salir a tiempo con los leones. Los tiroteos ya habían cesado y todos estaban en sus leones de camino al castillo cuando el león rojo comenzó a quedarse atrás.

\- ¡Keith, responde! ¿Estás bien? .- Shiro podía ver a Keith a través de su monitor pero éste parecía no moverse. - ¡Keith!

\- N-no es nada, Shiro.- Keith colocó su mano en su costado y vió como ésta se manchaba de sangre.- Creo que me han dado.

\- ¿Cómo puedes creer que te han dado? .- Hunk sonaba alarmante.

\- Hunk, recoge a Keith. Pidge, comprueba daños en el león. Lance, adelantémonos y preparemos el pod. – Shiro ordenó y se hizo tal como dijo.

Todos observaban expectantes a Keith dentro de aquel tubo transparente. La herida, por suerte, no había sido profunda, pero sí hizo que perdiera mucha sangre durante la batalla.  
Lance observaba el rostro tranquilo de Keith y pensaba que, en esos momentos, era él quien necesitaba un abrazo para curarse. Colocó su mano en el cristal y suspiró, esperando que aquello fuera capaz de despertar al paladín rojo. Iluso. Solo había un sitio donde podía suspirar e imaginar que todo estaba bien, por lo que, una noche más, fue hacia aquella sala.  
El universo, la tierra, su familia y ahora Keith.

\- Todo estará bien.- Se volvía a repetir intentando no llorar.- Todo estará bien.  
Aquellas estrellas volvían a ser cómplices de la tormentosa mente de Lance. Su soledad era observada por el infinito e infinito le devolvía aún más soledad.

La puerta de la sala se abrió de repente y Lance se volvió para mirar a Keith, completamente perdido y con varias vendas por el cuerpo.

\- Uhm… creo que esto no es la enfermería.- Parecía como si hubiera interrumpido algo íntimo y parecía irse de allí.

\- Keith, espera .- Lance se levantó del suelo a trompicones y fue corriendo hacia él, parándose en seco delante de sus narices. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas ir a algún sitio qu-

\- Lance.- Lo paró. Sonrió levemente para apoyar una mano en el hombro del chico moreno.- Todo está bien.  
El chico no pudo evitarlo. Rodeó a Keith con sus largos brazos sin evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio.

\- L-lance… me duele…- Keith apenas podía respirar. Lance se separó rápido.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

Lance no respondió. Apartó su mirada y se puso serio. Debía compartir aquello y Keith quizás merecía saber eso. Se volvió hacia la gran ventana que daba al espacio y volvió a mirar a Keith. Éste pareció comprender y por sorpresa de Lance, le cogió de la mano y lo dirigió hacia la ventana. La mano de Keith estaba fría, pero era segura y fue guiado por él sin dudas ante aquella vista.

\- Todo esto.- Comenzó a explicar Lance con tristeza sin dejar de observar el espacio y sin soltar a Keith.- Pienso que no está bien. El universo entero, un imperio que derrotar, yo siendo un paladín, la tierra a punto de ser atacada, tú siendo herido o pensar que puedas… morir.

Keith lo observaba en silencio. El reflejo de las estrellas y planetas no solo se reflejaban en la habitación, sino también en la piel oscura de Lance. Los ojos del chico brillaban por tenerlos húmedos, pero resplandecían ante las nebulosas. Jamás había observado algo tan complejo y delicado como eran las lágrimas de Lance cayendo y brillando como pequeñas estrellas.

\- Todo esto.- Prosiguió.- Es grande. Me puede, me puede demasiado. No tengo las cualidades para afrontar esta realidad. Pienso en qué hubiera pasado si Shiro no hubiera llegado a la tierra, si me hubiera quedado en Garrison en vez de seguir a Pidge hasta aquella azotea… si no me hubieras abrazado en aquel momento.  
Lance apretó la mano de Keith, sin dejar de observar el vasto universo delante de él.

\- Pienso que esto no está hecho para mí. Que podeis encontrar a otro paladin, que el león azul puede estar bien sin mí, que encontrareis alguien mejor. Por eso, creo que deb-

\- No continues.- Cortó Keith. Lance giró su cabeza para descubrir a Keith mirándolo fijamente, con el reflejo del universo en su piel y sus ojos…¿tristes? .- No sigas diciendo esas cosas. Eso no está bien.  
No dijo nada más. Tampoco Lance. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, compartiendo aquella soledad.

A partir de aquel día, Keith seguía a Lance hasta aquella sala noche tras noche. No se decían nada, tan sólo se miraban y entendían que aquello era para los dos. A veces se sentaban juntos, se agarraban de la mano, se apoyaban el uno en el otro, pero no decían nada.

\- Cerrando los ojos se apaga el universo, pequeño telón para escenario tan inmenso.- Dijo una vez Keith mientras estaba sobre el regazo de Lance.

\- ¿Ahora eres poeta?.- Le preguntó Lance mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

\- Es de un rapero.- Contestó Keith sonriendo.- Tuve mi etapa de hacer canciones de rap y escuchaba cosas así.- Lance se rió a carcajadas.

\- Me gustaba más la idea de que fueras poeta, no te veo con esas ropas anchas y gafas negras rapeando que odias el mundo. Ya sabes, antisistema y cosas parecidas.-

\- No odiaba el mundo.- reprochó Keith.- Solo… lo veía injusto.

\- ¿Vas a hacer un rap contra el imperio de Zarkon?.- Bromeó Lance. Casi se llevaba un golpe de Keith pero pudo esquivarlo.- ¡Eh, cuidado!

\- Idiota.- Sonrió Keith. Lance le devolvió la sonrisa.- Hacía tiempo que no te veía reír.  
Lance se sonrojó levemente y apartó la mirada avergonzado.

\- Se podría decir lo mismo, señor gruñón.- Seguia sin mirarle a la cara.- Gracias.

\- ¿Uh? .

\- G-gracias, por estar aquí.- La mano de Lance temblaba pero alcanzó la de Keith y la agarró suavamente.- Creo que contigo está todo bien.  
Keith se incorporó y se inclinó hacia Lance dándole un beso tierno. Le acarició la cara y le dio un abrazo que ojalá hubiera durado toda la eternidad, pero al separarse tuvieron claro que cada noche iba a estar todo un poco mejor.

**Author's Note:**

> OH DIOS MIO, no sabía cómo terminarlo exactamente, tampoco quería un "duro contra el muro" para algo tan tierno como esto, así que ¿puedo estar feliz por este final? ¿Podría continuar? He planteado otros fanfics un poco más "lemon". Leeré comentarios y sugerencias. <3


End file.
